


【德哈】蜉蝣症

by Verdureee



Series: 德哈车集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 梗源LOFTER上的@青苹果哇！，两年前的旧文，因为lof账号被封申请解屏时把车都删了所以补个档。是德拉科得了蜉蝣症（妹子自创的如果当天不pa会死的病）的设定。删文后才想起来不是车的部分没有存稿……前面剧情好像是患上蜉蝣症的德拉科喝了能让哈利把他看作为最喜欢的人的魔药想去蒙哈利滚床单，他以为哈利看到的会是金妮，两人友好交谈后哈利亲吻了德拉科，德拉科觉得没法对哈利做出那种过分的事情就告别了，躺到树下等死，哈利追出来躺到他旁边，他之前看到的一直都是德拉科本人。然后这是之后的车。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈车集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619230
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】蜉蝣症

他将坐着的哈利按在树上，饥饿得咬噬着哈利的唇，短暂地思考着他现在会不会面目狰狞得像多日不曾进食的摄魂怪。哈利在他的吮吸下呻吟了一声，他的手纠缠进德拉科的头发。德拉科顺着启开的唇缝闯进哈利的领地。哈利在他的舌尖尝起来像是夜间凝结在甘草上的露水。他发现自己很难不吸吮它直到哈利的唇舌几乎酥麻起来。

他的手顺着哈利的衣服摸索了进去，抚摸过哈利温热的小腹。哈利在他的碰触下微微瑟缩了一下，伸手去解德拉科的袍子。

“我从没想过你会让我这么做。”德拉科的手自哈利的侧腰往上逡巡，在他耳边低声道。哈利的耳垂略有些冰凉，德拉科将它含入口中，缓慢地舔弄着。

“等等――别――”哈利喘息了一声，手下的动作有些不稳。他微微向后扬起头，暴露出修长的脖颈。

它在夜色中看上去像月光下的小径，而德拉科想知道行走在上面是什么感觉。他用鼻子在哈利的脖颈上轻蹭了几下。哈利一颤，些微不适地动了动脖子。德拉科索性直接一口咬上那片柔滑的肌肤。

他可能没控制好力道，因为哈利闷哼一声，让德拉科想到被咬伤喉管的牡鹿。德拉科离开他的脖颈时，发现哈利白净的脖子上赫然是一个整齐的牙印。明天这里估计还会留下某些痕迹。

明天。德拉科轻柔地吻着自己留下的印记，咀嚼着这个充满希望的词。他以前怎么不知道这是多美丽的一个词呢？

他们很快摆脱了所有的衣物。德拉科甚至还记得抬手摘下了哈利的眼镜。他用手和唇仔仔细细膜拜过哈利的每一寸肌肤。他低头将哈利的锁骨衔入口中，舔着锁骨之上的浅窝。那里曾盛过醇美的酒液吗？德拉科觉得仅仅品尝着它就让他有些醉醺醺的了。他的手大胆地抚摸到了哈利的前胸，用指腹磨碾着浅淡的乳晕。哈利在德拉科开始拧动涨红挺立的乳粒并将下半身抵上他同样的器官时颤抖着呜咽出了几个混杂着呻吟和咒骂的单音节词。

他靠在树上，看起来如此脆弱。他那微微失焦的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，让德拉科不知怎的想到了刚刚被捏碎的豆荚。“德拉科――我想要你，”哈利啜泣道。他的声音是一朵盛满情欲的积雨云，和他的眼睛一样潮湿。

德拉科扶着哈利已经开始软下来的腰让他平躺下来，小心地将手滑上哈利的大腿内侧。当德拉科的手越来越靠近那片完全隐私的地方时，哈利几乎想要收拢双腿，而德拉科将手抵在他的腿间，“抬起腿，打开。”他喘息道。哈利无声地遵从着，用手拉起双腿，尽量打开着自己。晚间的风吹到他完全裸露的秘地带起一阵凉意，却让他脸颊滚烫。

“我会准备好你的。”一个个安抚性的吻被洒落在他的下腹。那双属于德拉科的手触碰到了他硬挺的性器，将它握在手里，顺势用拇指指腹压过。哈利呜咽了一声，德拉科感到手里的东西抽搐了一下。哈利本能地想挣开，看起来像是想要给德拉科一个神锋无影却被抢先施了个石化咒。

但他终究没有挣扎。他在德拉科手上的动作下呻吟起来，仿佛寻找某种确定性地唤道：“德拉科？”

“波特。”他答道。于是那头乱糟糟的黑发自暴自弃地回归了原处。“我不想这么快高潮。”哈利嘟囔道。

“我向你发誓还有好一段时间呢。”德拉科在他耳边带着笑意说。“你竟然在意这个？”他吻了一下哈利性器的根部。接着哈利感到臀瓣被一双手分开了。它们稳稳地握着它，而哈利突然意识到他整个人都在德拉科手上。他即将完完全全地被占有――被一个当他们在摩金服装店初次遇见时他绝对不会想到的人。德拉科•马尔福。他看着德拉科那银灰的眼睛，总是倨傲地扬起的尖下巴和他苍白却紧实的身体。有时他会使哈利想到北极狐――狡猾，精明，但其存在本身却美丽到让人完全恨不起来。

他甘愿被德拉科狩猎。

德拉科将魔杖抵在他的穴口低声念了一句哈利没有听过的咒语。哈利因为身体里突然的湿滑惊叫了一声。德拉科朝他询问地挑了挑眉，而哈利羞赧得偏过头去。

梅林，为什么他觉得自己仿佛突然变成了一个霍格沃兹一年级的学生？距离他上次有这种蝴蝶在胃里振翅的感觉已经好一段时间了。

德拉科望着暴露在他眼前粉嫩的隐秘洞口，脸上几不可查地泛起一阵晕红。他要如何进入哈利？这看上去很痛。如果他搞砸了哈利的第一次怎么办？而且也不是说他现在可以开口告诉哈利其实他对这种事情也没经验。他将修长的手指按在已经被润滑得湿漉漉的穴口上，颇有种箭在弦上的感觉。他轻轻揉动着，感受到柔嫩的洞口紧张地瑟缩了一下。哈利那双带着潮湿雾气的绿眼睛紧张却纵容地望过来。

他信任我。

而我保证会准备好他。

德拉科缓慢地推进哈利的身子，看着那个紧窄的地方一点一点吃下了他的指节。哈利的内里是温暖潮湿的，就像德拉科在斯莱特林休息室的壁炉边打了个盹，做了一个关于哈利的梦。

关于哈利的梦总是潮湿的。

哈利在入侵下不自觉绞紧了身子，猛地吸了一口气。他微微抬起身子朝着德拉科的方向，像是想要抱住斯莱特林。

德拉科的手指试探性地在哈利身体里转动了一下，微微勾起，而哈利颤了一下，将大腿并起来，无意识地摩擦着在他内里的手指。

波特看上去很容易被取悦。德拉科挑逗地看着躺在他身下的哈利，甚至没意识到自己长舒了一口气，几乎是感激的。

德拉科往那处秘境插进了第二根手指，深入到内里。他打开着紧致的内壁，一下一下重重顶着刚刚发现的敏感处，逼出不少带着鼻音的呜咽。哈利连耳朵尖都红透了，看上去没有很好地适应一波一波强烈的快感。他在德拉科手底下簌簌发抖，“德拉――”他说不下去了，眼睛被德拉科突然加速的动作激出了一层浅薄的泪。

多余的润滑剂在抽插中被挤出来，在哈利的穴口汇成晶亮的水珠，缓缓流淌下。

“你还能接受更多吗？”德拉科在放入第三根手指时问道。他的动作放缓下来，像海浪一般有规律地冲刷着，按摩着哈利发热的内里。那紧致的穴口已经被撑开了，德拉科不确定再激烈的动作会不会弄伤它。

哈利微闭着眼睛，大口喘息着，平复着急促的呼吸。过了几秒，他重新睁开眼：“操我，”他说。

“非常格兰芬多，波特。”德拉科亲吻上哈利的眉眼。他接替了哈利的手，捉住哈利的大腿后侧，将它们抬起来。

他顺着哈利放在他肩头纤细的脚踝啃咬到结实的小腿肚，再到圆润的膝盖以及白皙的大腿内侧。当格兰芬多发出情动的呻吟时，他小心地将性器抵上被充分扩张过的穴口，没入那具刚刚被开发的身体。

哈利紧紧抓着垫在身下的衣袍，压抑着颤抖缓慢地呼出一口气。一股被缓缓撕裂的钝痛蔓延开来，但却不是不可忍受的。他的心里像是被咬了一口一样酸软疼痛，某一块却又突然涨满了，仿佛要溢出些什么。

德拉科觉得自己身体的一部分正在被哈利从冰窟解救上来，而另一部分在被哈利困住杀死。

他看着哈利抓住衣物的手，觉得它被握在自己手里的样子更好看些。他翻过那只手，用一只手压住了哈利的，手心相对。

哈利艰难地动了下抬在他肩上的腿，用脚跟推了推他。“继续，”他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，命令道。

“我怎么一点都不惊讶。”德拉科好笑地看着他。

“什么？”

“早知道你会喜欢发号施令？”德拉科微微偏过头，亲吻哈利的脸颊。他起身的时候，对上了那双情欲氤氲的绿眼睛——他有何德何能让哈利以这样的眼神望着他呢？德拉科想。

他在哈利逐渐适应之后更深地占有他，直到哈利随着他的每下动作发出令人听了脸红心跳的呻吟。

但他想要更多。他想更深地占有这个格兰芬多。

德拉科用手臂捞起哈利的膝弯，往前压着哈利的腿。哈利完全一副任他享用的样子软软摊开。甬道在反复的使用下松软起来，紧紧包覆着他。德拉科在将性器推进哈利身体深处时用手扳过哈利的脸吻他。他们额头相抵，喘息相织，哈利凌乱的黑发靠在一片柔顺的浅金里。

他紧紧握着哈利的髋骨，进入得极深，让他避无可避。哈利整个人抖的不成样子，攀着德拉科的脖颈一口咬在上面，每一下都仿佛濒临高潮。

“德拉科――”哈利啜泣着恳求道，“停下来一会儿――我想触碰你。”

德拉科勉强克制住自己，给了哈利一个梦一般的笑容。哈利翻身坐在德拉科身上。

“随你想做什么，波特。”德拉科躺在哈利刚刚躺过的地方，抚摸着哈利的黑发，突然觉得就算哈利掏出魔杖对他施不可饶恕他都认了。波特的体温还存留在地上铺着的衣服上，暖暖地熨帖在他身上。

“你看上去一点都不像还没有……高潮。”波特脸微微发红，像洒糖霜一样在德拉科的眼睑，鼻尖和嘴唇上亲吻着。他的手轻轻抚摸着德拉科的脖颈，肩，前胸和腹部。

“我以为我在进入你的时候就一直在高潮了，心理上的，你知道。让我多年的死敌躺在身下喘息呻吟。”德拉科假笑道。他当然不是这个意思，可是逗弄哈利似乎是件很有趣的事――

他在哈利杀人的目光里瑟缩了一下，突然又有些怂。

“你介意我也享受一下同样的乐趣吗？”哈利语调平平地问道。他的手从德拉科的小腹划到腿间――他有一双修长有力的手。那只手曾经有力地握在火弩箭上，曾经夺走过他的山楂木魔杖，也曾经施展出一个能杀死伏地魔的除你武器。

而在刚刚，那双手顺从而无力地被他的手按在地上。

被进入的想法让德拉科抖了一下――他对疼痛的敏感程度远比一般人高，这并不是一个令人愉悦的想法，但是在所有这些事情之后――

“如果你必须的话，波特。”他妥协道。

而我的父亲一定不会知道这个。

哈利突然笑出声来，“你真应该看看你说这句话时的脸，德拉科。”他将手臂交叠在德拉科胸前，注视着德拉科。波特的眼睛里住着萤火虫吗？德拉科想，突然想伸出手抓住哈利眼中的闪光。

“我喜欢被你占有。”波特叹息一样地承认，依偎进德拉科怀里。“在战争之后――”他顿住了，这并不是一个很好的话题。可是他在那场战争中失去了那么多人――他累了，他希望被裹挟在一个人怀里，被占有，被渴望。

德拉科静默了几秒，他的手顺着哈利的脊椎往下滑，轻轻抚着他的背，好像他是什么受伤的兽类。

“抱歉，我想我可能毁了你的兴致？”哈利充满歉意地看着他。“通常情况下我不属于会在这种时候停下来搂搂抱抱的。”

“事实上，正好相反。”德拉科说，“我觉得这很迷人，如果你不在同时动手动脚的话。”他闭上眼睛。萨拉查，波特就像一只打开坚硬的壳的某种贝类――如此柔软地摊开在他面前。他的心里因为这种温柔的托付颤动起来。

哈利笑起来，他的下腹抵在马尔福的性器上，而他知道要求马尔福在这时和他展开一场严肃的对话显然太过分了——老实说，他自己也没法忍耐更久了。他轻轻在德拉科身上磨蹭着身子，几乎是勾引的。两个人都因为这样的肌肤之亲微微发抖。

德拉科呻吟了一声，放在他背上的手下滑到了尾骨。他在臀缝间轻捏了一把，将两个指头径直塞进了哈利的身体摸索。

“你是个混蛋。”哈利呻吟道。方才才被狠狠使用的地方接纳这样的侵犯并不算困难，只是快感却似乎被他的手指揉化开来，带得整个内壁收缩起来。

“梅林――你是如此为我打开。”德拉科低声说。哈利的身子里带着初识云雨的柔腻潮湿。德拉科放任自己想像哈利的身体是怎样为他情动――他就是这张干净的白纸上泼洒开的墨。

德拉科抽出手指，握住哈利的臀瓣，将它们在自己身上打开。“波特，”他唤道，“让我进去。”

哈利感到他的脸红透了。他缓缓支起酸软不堪的腰，对上德拉科认真地看着他的视线。

“我――”他吞咽了一口，“好吧。”

他将手伸到身后，直到触碰到了德拉科硬挺的性器。它沉重而灼热。他刚刚真的让这样的一个东西进入了他吗？真是不可思议。

他将那个东西抵在自己的穴口上，双手支撑着，缓缓后靠，微微摇晃着腰肢，直到他已然被蹂躏的泛红的位置重新被占领。

德拉科的手轻轻揉捏着哈利的臀部，将它们紧紧挤到一起。他往上挺动着，让哈利在他身上颤抖，肩膀抽动不已。他拉扯着那被他抚弄的如同熟透的浆果的乳珠，扭转着那涨满的果实，指尖掐进敏感的地方蹂躏着。哈利被他逗弄的全身颤抖不已，他身子打开，无声地邀请着斯莱特林，主动将自己的身体送上去。快感从哈利的身后一直传递到脚尖，让他整个人瘫倒在斯莱特林怀里。

德拉科抚摸着哈利的后腰，在哈利的敏感处顶弄研磨着，咬了咬哈利的鼻子。救世主两只手紧紧搂着他，长长的睫毛几乎遮挡住两弯碧绿的潭水。他红润而饱满的嘴唇颤抖地分开――狠狠咬在他肩头，像一只被逼到角落的兽。“我不能――我要高潮了――”他模糊不清地呜咽道。

德拉科捧起他的脸，对上那双水色潋滟的眼睛。那里有坠落的星辰，燃烧的火焰，荡漾的湖水，生长的森林――那里怕是有几乎他所有想要的东西。也许是一个世界。

他今晚不知多少次地亲吻他，感觉完全不可抑制。

哈利因为这个吻呜咽了一声，累积了一晚的快感突然找到了宣泄的出口。在他能反应过来之前，他已经高潮在了德拉科身上。

而德拉科在哈利收紧身子的时候深深进入了他，完完满满地射在了他的身体里。


End file.
